


too much feelings, too little time

by crystalheartlover



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baby's First Blow Job, Face-Fucking, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Humiliation kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Series, Probably more 'First' tags to be added, goddamn is it hot in here or is it just scott, smdh stiles i should have known, yep it's scott
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-19 00:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11885847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalheartlover/pseuds/crystalheartlover
Summary: “But don’t you–”Like girlswent unsaid.Scott hummed agreeably. “It looks like I like you too, man.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so. this is inspired in part by stiles' quote in S02E03 _("No, seriously. Do you wanna just try making out for a sec? Just to see how it feels.")_ but mostly because i am trash and wanted to see if i was capable of writing a sciles PWP fic. 
> 
> spoiler alert: i'm sorry. i tried.

The thing about Stiles is that he loves bottoming.  


More specifically, bottoming for his Scott. Because Scott has always been **his** — his partner-in-crime, his lover, his _best friend_.  


Granted, they were lovers only because Stiles vetoed “Best Friends with Benefits” for sounding too clunky in his head. Even the acronym couldn’t  
save it.  


But yes. It all started on a regular Friday night sleepover. They’d been chilling on the couch with a bowl of popcorn between them and a movie  
that the boys both loved to trash.  


Stiles had went off on a tangent about Jackson being reincarnated into increasingly mortifying situations, a devious little smirk creeping up  
on his face, when Scott suddenly spoke up. “I am going to kiss you on the lips now.” Stiles froze. His gaze fixed to the TV screen and yet not taking in anything.  


Blindsided, still attempting to process his best friend’s statement, he dimly registered familiar fingers grabbing his chin and  
turning his head to the side before soft lips pressed firmly up against his.  


It felt, it felt _right_. Stiles’ eyes fluttered close, his body relaxing as he minutely leaned back into the kiss.  


He tasted a hint of caramel, and was about to open his mouth to explore further when Scott pulled back. Stiles couldn’t help it. He whined.  


“Wh–? Scotty, my dude, my guy, not that I’m **complai** —do you see any complaints over here? Let me tell you Scott, there has been no record of complaints filed or received at Stiles Central so we should...” His words trailed off as he watched Scott handily put aside the half-finished popcorn bowl onto the coffee table.  


“Well, I can’t say you don’t have your priorities at lea— _mmph!_ ” Stiles was silenced with another kiss before being manhandled to lie lengthwise on the couch. Scott’s fingers have buried themselves securely in his hair, and he’d wedged a knee between his legs. Stiles moaned, gripping Scott’s shoulders tightly as he idly wondered if it was possible to drown someone in kisses.  


...

Later, he startled when he sensed a thumb lightly stroking an exposed sliver of skin on his waist where his shirt had rode up a bit.  


“Sc-Scottyy...” The boy in question briefly looked up from Stiles’ neck where he has been single-mindedly sucking hickies into existence for the last ten minutes.  


“Too much?” Shivering, Stiles bit off a moan when he felt warm puffs of breath on his already tender skin. He shook his head, and lightly tugged Scott upwards so that he could talk to him without distractions.  


Unfortunately, the words died on his tongue once he came face-to-face with Scott. His best friend sported kiss-swollen lips, his oak eyes dark with something indecipherable. It wasn’t until he saw his face creasing into a lopsided smile that Stiles realised he’s instinctually pressed an indentation where Scott’s dimple usually appeared.  


“Hi,” he breathed.  


“Hi,” Scott replied, still smiling like the overgrown puppy he is.  


Stiles cleared his throat a little. “So...what brought this on, buddy? This very enjoyable and intense make-out session, just to be clear.”  


Shrugging, Scott huffed a laugh and leaned back. “I honestly didn’t expect to get this far. You were saying all those things about Jackson ‘cause he was giving me a hard time this week, and I thought, ‘I could kiss you for that.’ I just thought, ‘one kiss,’ to see what it feels like, you know?”  


Stiles quirked a brow at him. Scott grinned sheepishly, “Yeah, when you kissed me back...I didn’t want to think anymore. I just,  
went with the flow?”  


That forced a snort from Stiles, “Only you, Scotty. Only you.” A short pause. “But don’t you–” _Like girls_ went unsaid.  


Scott hummed agreeably. “It looks like I like you too, man.”  


While Stiles mulled that over in his head, he missed Scott’s gaze turning soft. Before he knew it, Scott had brought his lips closer and was now peppering kisses on the moles dotting his face.  


Stiles keened when he blew hot air on the one behind his ear. “Sc-Scott, as much as I like this...we need to _(gasp)_ talk, we’re not done  
talking ye—” Scott smirked as he bit down gently over his lobe, the rest of his sentence having dissolved into groans.  


“Stiles,” he murmured. “You are so smart _(lick)_ , beautiful _(suck)_ , funny _(kiss)_.” A nose nuzzled against the hollow of his neck. “You’re my best friend,” Scott spoke, quietly watching a deep blush spread across pale skin.  


Exhaling out another shaky breath, Stiles glanced down to where a hand was curled possessively around the jut of his barely-covered hip. The heat from Scott’s palm felt like it was steadily burning him from the inside out.  


“I want–” Stiles hesitated, chewing his lip anxiously.  


“Tell me.”  


“I, I want _more_ , Scotty.” He blurted out, internally cursing the immediate flush to his traitorous cheeks.  


“Stiles. Look at me.” Helplessly, he did. Brown eyes heavy with promise stared back into amber ones.  


Neither said anything for several heartbeats.  


“...I want you,” Stiles finally admitted.  


He couldn’t tell who closed the distance first, but Stiles let out a tiny content sigh as their lips slotted perfectly together, knowing he could trust his best friend to take the lead in this.  


...

After that night, their weekly sleepovers slowly progressed into something more. With Scott’s mom and the Sheriff constantly working night shifts, the boys had all the freedom they need to explore this new aspect of their relationship.  


They took their time — the myriad of escalating touches between them, sweet and unhurried.  


There’s a tongue undulating against his, wet and tracing the edges of his teeth. Any gasps made by Stiles were swallowed as Scott hovered above him on the bed, their hands wrapped around each other’s erections. Stiles made to follow the pace Scott had set, not wanting this to end too soon.  


Stiles jerked his head back, breaking the kiss, when Scott’s wrist did a little twist to the left on his next upward stroke.  


Clenching his teeth, he hissed, “‘m close... _Scott—_ ” Scott dipped down to give him another kiss. Harder this time. “ _I know_ , baby...me too. Together,” he growled. Stiles watched a fat drop of precum bead at the tip of his cock, whilst delight flared in his belly at the term of endearment.  


He carefully unfisted a hand from the sheets to circle around Scott’s shoulders, planting butterfly kisses along his uneven jawline. Scott turned his head to catch his lips and they shared the same breath as they both **_let go_**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've written a basic outline of the upcoming sciles smut scenes, but am open to suggestions of what you'd like to see next! (sidebar: i'm also interested in possible steter, altho that's wayyyy down the timeline hmm...)
> 
> 1 kudo = 1 stiles getting it on with the future true alpha of his dreams


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You okay there, buddy?” Scott turned his head to side-eye him over his shoulder.
> 
> A faint, unintelligible noise was his answer. Grimacing, Stiles tried again, “What? Everything’s _fine,_ Scotty, everything's okay. I'm totally not thinking anything inappropriate right now, thanks for asking.” Then he bit his tongue harshly before it could say anything more incriminating against his self.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me seeing my trash fic get 25 kudos and 227 hits in two days: _[NERVOUS SWEATING INTENSIFIES]_
> 
> formatting is such a bitch tbh. idk how authors with 10k word count and above chapters do it, i can barely manage 1k at a go by myself ugh.

Stiles sat with his back against Scott’s headboard, knees drawn up under his chin as he chewed on his thumbnail, thinking.  


Scott has been **looking** at him again, and he needed to figure out why.  


Simply asking was for quitters. And besides, Scott could just dodge the question and distract him with something else. _He’s really good at that lately,_ Stiles thought unfairly, absentmindedly zeroing in on a patch of freshly-showered skin with his tongue.  


Just when Stiles was in the midst of a half-baked plan involving Coach Finstock, some industrial strength glue and three large tubs of ice cream, the object of his thoughts padded quietly into the room wearing nothing but a towel slung across his waist and stray wet curls flopping into dark brown eyes. Stiles’ heart hammered in his chest, all the spit having dried up in his mouth.  


Of course, they’ve seen each other in various states of undress over the years, but this was the first time ever since they’d _(fooled around? swapped spit? came together?!?)_ that one of them casually sauntered about without a care for the lack of clothes on.  


Stiles immediately locked his gaze on a few glistening drops of water innocuously trailing down the curve of broad shoulders. He must’ve unknowingly made a sound or something, because Scott straightened up from where he’d been rummaging around a drawer for some clean boxers.  


“You okay there, buddy?” Scott turned his head to side-eye him over his shoulder.  


A faint, unintelligible noise was his answer. Grimacing, Stiles tried again, “What? Everything’s _fine,_ Scotty, everything’s okay. I’m totally not thinking anything inappropriate right now, thanks for asking.” Then he bit his tongue harshly before it could say anything more incriminating against his self.  


“Inappropriate like what?” Now Scott had turned fully to stare at him, the corners of his mouth quirking up.  


“Like _nothing,_ Scott, because I wasn’t thinking inappropriate thoughts. That was just a, a slip of the tongue! Like the Freudian slip. No wait, **NOT** like the Freudian slip. Haha, my mistake, what was I thinking. Has Freud ever been embarrassed by slips of the tongue? He probably has. Anyway, what I’m trying to say is, my mind is a clean holy place free from impurities...so like, my body is a temple, basically.”  


“Really?” The sensation of a hand on his cheek surprised him. Stiles had gotten so worked up that he’s abandoned the headboard to move forward slightly on his haunches at the edge of the bed.  


There was a fond look in Scott’s eyes. This close, Stiles could feel the natural heat emanating from his sun-kissed skin, and smell the comforting cinnamon body wash that Scott usually preferred. Suddenly, all he could think about was the fact that a flimsy towel was the only thing standing between him and his best friend’s glorious, mouthwatering cock.  


Put together, the whole combination that was _Scott_ pulled maddeningly on his senses, making Stiles so dizzy with **want** that the words spilled out of his mouth before he could even spare a thought to keep his tongue in check: “Can I blow you?”  


A heartbeat’s pause. “That was fast,” came the unexpected chuckle from above him.  


“What do you mean, Scotty?” He tilted his head questioningly.  


“Stiles, you kinda have an oral fixation. Which, is fine, except you’ve already ruined all the pens and highlighters we have in the last week alone. And I mean _all of them,_ man.”  


“Oh.” Fair enough, he _had been_ thinking about **That Night** a lot recently.  


“I was wondering how long it would take for you to ask actually, and the answer is: _Not long at a—_ ” Stiles shot up from the bed entirely, mutely enduring the feel of that damning smirk pressed against his lips.  


Whilst desperately attempting to will away the burning in his cheeks, he sunk to his knees in one fluid motion. Brushing his fingers along the back of a still-damp thigh, Stiles grabbed hold of the towel and wrenched it away unceremoniously.  


Drinking in his fill, Stiles shifted to engulf the length in his mouth but stilled at a feather-light touch to the tip of his ear. He made a quizzical sound.  


Scott shushed him reassuringly. “ _Slow,_ okay babe?” He shivered in place for a moment, then nodded tentatively. Holding his gaze, Stiles dropped a line of kisses across his belly and hips.  


Fingers stroked half-hard flesh once, twice, Scott’s cock swelling to its full size the moment a pair of moist lips slid over the tip and stayed there. Stiles gave kitten licks to the slit, alternating with gentle sucks as he savoured the rapidly addictive taste of Scott’s precum.  


“ _Stiles._ ” Scott’s breathing began to sound uneven. His voice dropped to a low murmur, “Let me?” Stiles hummed his assent, feeling another pearl land on his tongue as he did so.  


Hands took firm purchase in his hair. He crooned, “You’re gonna open wider for me, baby...take all of me in, yeah?” Stiles let out a muffled mewl.  


Scott rocked his hips shallowly, giving Stiles inch after inch of rigid flesh, always making sure not to go too fast and risk choking his best friend.  


It wasn’t long till he was buried to the hilt, a nose gently nuzzling the patch of hair around his cock. “You feel so good Stiles, so wet and warm. God, that _mouth_ of yours. Wish you’d keep my cock warm all the time, baby...” Scott groaned, endorphins slurring his sentences together.  


Stiles on his part, felt the same high. He tried to convey his approval by swallowing around the engorged cock in his mouth, and got yanked into place by the hair for his efforts. “Babe, if you do that again I’m gonna **really fuck** your pretty little mouth and come hard down your throat. Is that what you want?” Scott asked, a warning tone clear in his voice.  


In response, Stiles wrapped his hands securely around Scott’s solid thighs and swallowed again. “Okay baby, you asked for it,” he growled, then snapped his hips forward and gave the boy what he wanted.  


...

When Stiles was rewarded with thick spurts of cum filling his aching mouth, he knew they’d be doing this again even if he had to guilt-trip Scott next time.  


Scott, who seemed utterly unrepentant now, slipping his cock out and proceeding to milk his length with a focused look on his face. He drew the last few drops of his spend onto Stiles’ half-parted mouth, then _—almost as an afterthought—_ smeared the rest off by lightly slapping his tip against both cheeks.  


Stiles stared gobsmacked at his best friend. If he hadn’t already blown his load in his pants he would have came again just from that alone.  


“What the fuck, Scotty!” He flailed. “Since when did I have a humiliation kink? And how are you so good at that? Oh my **God,** I can’t believe you just, and I _lik—_ ,” Stiles was abruptly cut off by a deep kiss. By the third time a tongue slid insistently between his lips, he got the picture.  


With a satisfied grin, Scott heaved them both off the floor, coolly lacing their fingers together as he led the way back to the shower. Leaving Stiles with no other option but to simply give into the joy bubbling up from within at the affectionate squeeze to his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is this fic:  
> *my one-way ticket to hell  
> *the hottest thing i've ever written  
> *my sole reason to continue living on this planet  
> *all of the above
> 
> 1 kudo = 1 true alpha getting head, shower sex and one _(temporarily!)_ pliant stiles all on the same day


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh, and there’s fingers in the freezer if you want some for sides?”
> 
> “Yeah okay, chicken or fish?” Stiles distractedly noted hands snaking from behind to rest on his pelvic bones.
> 
> “I don’t know man, what do you think I should get?”
> 
> “...How about mine?” The question was asked in a harmless tone, accompanied with a barely perceptible thrust to his ass. 
> 
> Stiles squeaked and dropped a pack of grated parmesan into the sink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 55 kudos and 529 hits. oh god why. that's 55 and 529 more than i expected and i can't handle this rn.
> 
> _*emits dying whale noises in a corner*_

Stiles was in a good mood. Scott’s coming over and they were going to make pizzas from scratch today. The internet says homemade ones taste better than takeout, but the Sheriff was a die-hard sceptic. So later, he’s going to set aside some leftovers for dad and prove him wrong once and for all.

Shaking his head, Stiles broke out of his reverie when a door slammed shut. “Did you bring the cheese?” he called back from the kitchen.

“Yes Stiles, _all four of them_ like you asked.” He practically heard Scott rolling his eyes amidst the soft crinkle of a plastic bag being set down beside the chopping board.

“Good. That lemonade on the table’s for you, by the way. So you can forget any and all bitching about the heat on your way over here. Oh, and there’s fingers in the freezer if you want some for sides?”

“Yeah okay, chicken or fish?” Stiles distractedly noted hands snaking from behind to rest on his pelvic bones.

He reached for the contents of the bag, humming non-committedly. “I don’t know man, what do you think I should get?”

“...How about mine?” The question was asked in a harmless tone, accompanied with a barely perceptible thrust to his ass.

Stiles squeaked and dropped a pack of grated parmesan into the sink, his head lolling back onto Scott’s shoulders when a hand nonchalantly started palming him through his jeans.

“Sc-Scottyy...what’s gotten into you?” A nose nudged at his jawline and Stiles obediently lifted his head to give him more access to his neck.

In between marking up the smooth expanse of creamy pale flesh beneath his teeth, he answered, “I couldn’t resist...you just looked so gorgeous standing there, _providing_ for me. Wanna mess you up **so bad,** watch you spread yourself open and fall apart from my touch. I think you want that too, don’t you baby?”

Stiles warred with indecision. On one hand, homemade pizza, on the _other—_ his mind blanked out for a few seconds when Scott shoved a hand down his jeans and was now subtly caressing the growing wet spot on his boxers.

Letting out a reedy moan, he panted, “Please, Scott, bedroom. Let me just...”

Nodding staunchly, Scott pressed a brief peck to the corner of his lips before extracting his hands from his body. “I’ll wait upstairs for you,” he threw back, feet already moving towards the door.

Bereft, Stiles bit his bottom lip hard to keep himself grounded as he flitted around the kitchen putting away what needs to be stored in the fridge for later. Then he ran upstairs, hoping Scott didn’t start without him.

Flinging the door open, he arrived just in time to see his best friend shirtless on the bed and unabashedly stripping off his jeans and underwear. Without looking up, Scott spoke in a voice that somehow left no room for discussion: “Take off everything except your boxers.”

Stiles gulped and hurriedly complied, every inch of him vibrating with the need to please the other boy. Gesturing him to move closer, Stiles’ pulse quickened once he noticed him staring intently at the dark spot still dripping from Scott’s ministrations earlier.

He yelped when hands came up to squeeze his ass cheeks possessively. Scott was mouthing at his cock through the fabric, doing his best to make it glisten with precum and spit.

Pulling back to take in his handiwork, he whispered throatily, “Look at you babe, all wet and shiny for me.” Hips jerking a little, Stiles whined.

Scott chuckled, “Alright, you can take it off now. **Slowly.** Let me get a good, long look at that pretty little cock of yours.”

Carefully sucking in a breath, he did. “There we go. That’s right, spread your legs more. You’re doing so well for me, baby,” praises fell from his lips, hands now greedily kneading fistfuls of Stiles’ ass.

When Scott licked a broad strip up the underside of his cock, Stiles was preoccupied enough that he didn’t register a lubed finger breaching his hole until it went right past the second knuckle. It felt strange, but not like something he couldn’t get used to in time. He tightened his muscles experimentally.

“Another?” Stiles assented. The second finger twinged a bit, especially when Scott scissored them deliberately. He opened his mouth to tell Scott to knock it off, but could only arched his back and cry out as straying fingers bumped against his prostate.

He could tell Scott was smiling proudly to himself right before he added a third into the mix. Stiles’ lips parted in a silent scream, as he was simultaneously assaulted by moist heat suckling on his balls whilst deft fingers began to piston mercilessly into him.

...

Stiles finally came with a shout, fingers steadily milking his prostate as Scott drank in his load. Once he was sure that Stiles had no more to give, he gently pulled away and let the boy collapse onto him on the bed.

An indeterminate amount of time later, he blinked his eyes open to watch Scott half-braced against the wall and leisurely fucking into his own fist in long strokes. “Turn over?” he grunted out. Curious, Stiles obliged.

He sensed Scott positioning himself behind him, inhaling sharply when a hand shot out to grab an ass cheek and expose his reddened winking hole. A low groan, “fuck, Stiles, **_fuck,_ "** and then Scott was releasing hot ropes of thick cum onto his ass. His eyes closed in unwitting pleasure as he felt it running down his crack and balls.

Scott patted his ass indulgently, “Let's just call for pizza.” Stiles made an approving noise and tugged him down again. He’s just fine with waiting another day to prove his dad wrong, if **this** was his incentive.

Legs tangled together, they kissed and kissed until they were breathless. Scott with an arm around his waist, a hand cupped against his jaw, and Stiles silently praying to every deity he could think of to possibly stretch this moment out _forever._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all already know what's coming next... _winkwink_ (yeah ok nope let's never do that again)
> 
> 1 kudo = 1 stiles instinctually providing for his true alpha and getting **rewarded AF** for it


End file.
